


MC`s drunk escapade

by anais_dakota



Category: Reigning Passions (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, Other, Spiders are mentioned. It's a little bit gay. Tumblr request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26747017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anais_dakota/pseuds/anais_dakota
Summary: Xenia taking care of drunk MC
Relationships: Xenia & mc
Kudos: 17





	MC`s drunk escapade

_Ink was staining the parchment in front of her, her eyes focused on every tiny stroke of her pen. It had to be perfect. Anything less was not acceptable._

_Deeply concentrated the spy mistress nearly missed the tingling sensation on one of her many arms resting on the table. Slowly her eyes wandered over, already expecting to see one of her spider children there…and yet, this one seemed to not just preen for her attention._

_“What is it?” she asked not unkindly, lifting the small creature up to her eye level, her pen long forgotten next to the parchment. The spider´s legs began to move quickly, tapping her message onto Xenia´s palm._

_“MC?” The mistress asks, confusion flashing over her face. The young woman was with Piama and Ruelle, she trusted both of them to keep an eye on the heir…..and yet, her little friend almost seemed adamant for her to go and have a look at what they were doing._

_“Fine.” The mistress sighed, casting another confused glance at the spider now resting proudly on her hand. “but you will come along.” Her heels clicked on the marble tiles, her brows furrowed with worry. What could be so important? Had MC fallen ill?- No, her spider would have surely said so._

_Her feet almost automatically stopped her in front of two big wooden doors, Piama´s room. Cautiously she raised her hand to knock, but the door swung open before her hand could come in contact. `” Ruelle.”_

_The mistress was surprised, had they been waiting for her? The smirk on her niece´s face was a clear sign of that. Peeking over Ruelle´s shoulder, her worries disappeared seeing MC excitedly speak with Piama, visibly unharmed and content._

_“What is going on?” Xenia asked, quietly observing the scene, her brow raising once Ruelle lifts a finger to her lips, indicating for her to be quiet._

_She stepped closer to the unaware MC who sat with her back towards her and almost laughed out loud. There was a pink flush on the woman´s cheeks, enchanting her already natural beauty as she wildly gestured around, nearly knocking a dozen of half-full bottles over in the progress._

_“I am telling you Piama…..she´s so cute!” Xenia´s brow rose further. Who was MC talking about?_

_“I have never seen anyone with such a perfect complexion …. How her clothes compliment her body …. And those eyes…..” MC sighed dreamily. “sometimes I wonder just what else she can do with her many hands.”_

_The last comment caught the spy mistress unprepared. Oh god. MC was talking about her. A glance at the silently laughing Ruelle confirmed her thoughts._


End file.
